Human papillomavirus type 11 (HPV11) is found frequently in benign and occasionally in malignant lesions of genital and oral epithelia. HPVII is not found in cutaneous lesions. The basis for this tissue specificity forms the focus of this research. Using cultured human keratinocytes as an in vitro model four specific aims are envisaged: 1- To determine if HVP DNA replication is enhanced in mucosal versus cutaneous keratinocytes; 2- To determine if HPV11 DNA replication occurs in a specific subset of replicating keratinocytes; 3- To compare transcripts produced by HPV11 in mucosal and cutaneous keratinocytes; 4- To map HPV11 sequences needed for episomal replication in human keratinocytes. This investigation will provide a basis for continued studies in oral soft tissue disease with a particular emphasis on hyperplastic and neoplastic disorders.